A conventional curtain generally is operated by cords and operation wand, however, the cords are hanging on the top rail and might trap or catch children so that a cord-less curtain 3 is developed which includes a cover sheet 31 which can be lifted or pulled by holding a handle 311 on the lower bar of the curtain as shown in FIG. 7. The handle 311 is fixed to the lower bar of the curtain 3 and projects axially from the lower bar. The handle 311 increases the space required when being transported. Another handle 312 of the cord-less curtain 3 is disclosed in FIG. 8, wherein the handle 312 actually is composed of two horizontal bars 313 and two vertical bars 314, the horizontal bars 313 and the two vertical bars 314 are located in the curtain 3 and located at lower end of the curtain 3 so that the user can easily access the handle 312. Again, the handle 312 involves four bars 313, 314 and occupy a lot space.
The present invention intends to provide a handle assembly for curtains and includes two transverse bars received in the curtain and two upright bars which are removably connected to the two transverse bars so that the two upright bars can be removed from the curtain and the curtain can be folded to be compact.